Multiport Amplifiers (MPAs) are increasingly being proposed for High Throughput Satellite (HTS) applications to provide the flexibility to move power from one beam to another, depending on the traffic demand. Satellites using MPAs at L, S and C band have been flown for several years. Extending this technology to Ku, Ka and higher frequency bands is a natural step, one that is being proposed on a number of spacecraft.